The Titan Seekers
by Descew MiCrose
Summary: Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill both have feelings for each other but what if their relationship was the key to freeing 13 of the most powerful beings be they titan or human. But they must find them before the Organization does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Five years after the defeat of the blood spiral

Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dan and Harrison Fears, Zhalia Moon, Dante Vale, and the tiny Titan Cherit where getting ready for the wedding of the century. After three years of dating Lok proposed to Sophie with the blessings of LeBlanche, her older brother Lucas, and her bodyguard Santiago. Right now everyone was taking a break from all the wedding planning; Den and Harrison were having a duel to practice, Dante and Zhalia were having a lunch date at a local dinner while Lok and Sophie were spending some quality alone time for the first time in three months. They were cuddled up on the couch asleep after talking about things that peaked their interest from how many kids they wanted to when they thought Zhalia and Dante where going to get together and start planning their wedding. That is where LeBlanche and Dante found them,

"Can you believe that in just three days those two are going to be married." LeBlanche smiled "It seems like it was only yesterday that they beat the blood spiral and destroyed the Betrayer."

"You know instead of standing there you could come in and talk to us!" Lok's voice called out to the surprise of the two looking at them.

"Well I guess we should talk to you two." The voice Dante used was one that he only used when they had a serious mission. Den, Harrison, Cherit, and Zhalia all walked in just then.

"Seekers you have a mission, just recently we received word of an old castle reappearing, one the Casterwills are familiar with."

"What do you mean by…" Sophie trailed off after seeing the castle in question "It can't be that is The Elemental Castle the last known resting place of the titan seekers Descew and his family!"

"Titan Seekers?" came the confused voices of Lok, Den, and Harrison

"What are those?" Lok asked as he looked to his fiancé.

"It is said that they are the ones that helped Lord Casterwill bring and bind the titans to the amulets, they were powerful seekers that were actually titans that came from Huntik when the first Nullifier appeared," Sophie answered

"Well let's go get them before the blood spiral get them," Harrison said he was confused when Sophie shook her head

"Even if they got to them first it would do them no good only Descew and his wife can summon their family and most of the amulets they could bond with reside with the one they are bond with."

"So there are titans with in titans?" Den asked at Sophie's nod Dante spoke

"You mission is to track down and free the titans Descew and Megcron."

"Mission Journey into the Unknown: Find and free the Titan Seekers Descew and Megcron." Came from the holotome

"When do we leave?" Lok asked hoping that it was a few days after the wedding so him and Sophie could have it and a small honeymoon.

"You leave in ten days so that you can have your wedding and honeymoon, but we can't put this off any longer than that." Dante said unknowingly elevating Lok's AND Sophie's worries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ten days later

The Huntik team of Lok and Sophie Lambert, Dante, Zhalia, the Fears brothers and Cherit were in the Huntik foundation's jet heading for a rural mountain range in Montana, USA. Their mission was to track down the Titan Seekers Descew and Megcron MiCrose.

"So tell me again who these two are?" Harrison asked while looking at the two newlyweds.

"They are two of twenty-seven extremely powerful titans who don't originate from Huntik but from another world, time, and dimension." Sophie begun to say

"Wait a minute you mean that these two are time and dimension hopping ALIENS!?" Den cried out.

"Yes Den now let me continue." Sophie glared at Den "As I was saying Descew and his people came here tracking a powerful enemy and offered to help Lord Casterwill in summoning and placing the titans in their amulets. But in doing so they themselves were trapped in amulets which Casterwill summoned them from right after."

"What happened to the one they were chasing?" Came Zhalia's voice from the cockpit of the plane

"No one knows, some say that Descew killed the one they chased, some say that he was imprisoned in an amulet, but some say he was never found after the great war." Sophie answered.

"We're here welcome to the path of the elements." Came Dante's voice said over the intercom. As the plane touched down everyone could feel the magic in the air, it felt strange. As everyone climbed out, they failed to notice the eyes watching them.

"Let's get as far as we can go up the path before night with this much magic in the air and in the rocks, I would not be surprised if we find a Titan or two roaming free around here," Dante said as they set off. The eyes following them before they blinked and vanished.

The Huntik team was being extra cautious because they were nervous, they felt like they were being watched.

"Dante do you feel that?" Den asked

"Yeah there are two titans following us, but they are not feral, but they are hunting us. So let's not give them a reason to attack." A couple of hours later the team was setting up camp for the night in one of the caves that dotted the path. Lok and Sophie were cuddled up with a blanket and leaning against each other. Den and Harrison were talking about what titans they would need in the coming day. Dante and Zhalia were talking about the two titans they had caught sight of a few times.

"Let's go for a walk Sophie before bed."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"We won't go far. Please we could use some alone time."

"Oh alright." Lok and Sophie stood up and walked to the entrance nodded to Dante and Zhalia and walked out into the night air when they walked to a spot that they could lay down and enjoy the night air before they could sit down though the two titans that had been following them appeared before them. Before they could scream out or invoke any titans their minds where entered leaving a message in their minds. Then just as quickly as they appeared the titans vanished, and Lok and Sophie collapsed.

The next morning

Lok and Sophie jerked awake with a yelp the message still ringing in their minds. The others ran over to find out what was going on.

"We have to get to the castle NOW!" Lok cried out as he and Sophie jumped up off the ground

"Whoa hold on what happened?" Came the concerned voice of Dante.

"Descew and Megcron gave us a message," Sophie answered, "The remains of the Blood Spiral are about to breach the prison vault that hold the one Titan that could actually summon the Nullifiers to earth!" That lite a fire under everyone's butt

" Then we better move!" Zhalia said as everyone moved to the entrance and proceeded up the last part and into the castle.

The prison vault

"Move it I want the Titans that are locked in this vault NOW!" Shauna cried out. Shauna is a teal blue haired female with pale skin and two blood spiral marks on her shoulders.

"We are trying but the magic on this vault is stronger than we have ever seen!" One of the low-level blood spiral troops answered

"I don't care these are some of the most powerful titans and they will be ours!" she cried out.

Deep in the vault

'So the betrayers minions are coming to free me even though they are coming for more.' a voice whispered in the dark. A light pulses from the center of the room a deep ominise red.

'I will finally be free and nothing Descew and his blasted elements will be able to stop me from finishing what I started all those years ago and I will Destroy Descew and his family! HA HA HA HA!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Race Against Time

Lok and Sophie ran ahead of the others with Cherit riding along in Lok's bag

"Lok my boy shouldn't we have waited until Dante and the others were ready?" Came Cherit's voice

"There is no time Cherit if we don't get to Descew and Megcron now the monster that can resummon the nullifiers will be freed!" Lok answered him. His voice shaking with fear and excursion.

"Besides Dante wanted to call in Montehue and Grier for backup." Sophie said. When the castle finally came into view they slowed down as they caught their breath, they heard the bushes shake. They raised their hands one holding an amulet and one getting a spell ready to fire. Out of the brush came the two titans that gave them the message.

"Cherit hand me my holotome." Lok said. As the tiny titan handed Lok his holotome Sophie lowered her hands.

"Saber the Shadow Tiger, type litho titan beast, attack ten, defense eleven, special abilities Shadow Travel Lightning Breath mental communications. Axya She of the axe-tail, type litho titan beast, attack twelve defense four, special abilities fire breath shadow meld mental communications." The holotome said after scanning the two titans. Now that they had light, they could see the two titans better. Saber looked like a pitch-black tiger with golden strips, his eyes where a solid gold with two giant silver teeth extending from his top jaw and two smaller teeth coming from his bottom jaw. While Axya is a pitch-black wolf with fangs longer than a sabretooth, she has a white single stripe down the side of her body, and she has an axe like tail and eyes the color of blood. Before anyone could do or say anything Dante and the rest came running up and with them where three others. Lok and Sophie recognized them. One was Montehue who changed very little these past five years besides more grey in his hair and running alongside Montehue was Tersely of them he changed more than the others he bulked up and gained more confidence. The last one to run up was Grier if Tersely was the biggest change then Grier was the one to change the least, which is to say he did not change at all. As everyone came to a stop besides Lok and Sophie everyone was eyeing the two titans.

"Who are they?" Asked Den. Before Lok or Sophie could speak everyone heard a voice in their head.

"We are the guardians of Descew and Megcron and you are here to free them and stop the monster Brutus from escaping." The voice that spoke sounded like a deep males voice with an undercurrent of power

"I am Saber and this is my mate Axya." Axya nodded her head and spoke.

"Greetings. Saber I need to get back to guarding Kronus."

"Very well my love." With that Axya vanished into the shadows leaving Saber and the Huntik team. Lok and Sophie looked to the castle then looked to Saber.

"Can you take us to Descew and Megcron?" Lok asked

"I can but be warned only you two may get anywhere near Descew and Megcron if anyone else tries they WILL be hurt if not killed." Saber spoke

"Okay can you take the others to try and stop the blood spirals after you take us to Descew?" At Sabers nod Lok and Sophie reached out and touched him in a minute of cold they stood in a chamber with two pedestals and sitting on them was two amulets as they approached them Saber vanished back to the others to take them to fight off the Blood Spirals. As one they reached out and picked up the two amulets Descew's was a gold ring with a red gem that looked to have other colors swirling in it while Megcron's was a necklace with a gold chain and red heart with a purple gemstone in the middle Lok and Sophie called out as one.

"Come forth titan seeker Descew / Megcron!" in a blinding flash of light the two Titan-Seekers stood before them. Descew stood roughly 6ft had long gold hair with what looked like a mix of colored streaks in his hair his skin was a coppery brown and he was wearing gold plate armor with black and red stripes all over it. Megcron was wearing a deep purple dress with gold designs woven in it and at her waist was a rapier. Sitting on their heads where two crowns both gold and encrusted with gems. But what caught Lok's and Sophie's attention was the other twos eyes. Eyes that they had seen before.

Before anyone could say or do anything the castle shook causing Lok and Sophie to stumble and fall into each other Descew and Megcron each grabbed their weapons and then grabbed Lok and Sophie and vanished in a flash of fire.

Just after Saber left Lok and Sophie

The rest of the Huntik team and Grier stood staring at the spot that Lok, Sophie, and Saber just vanished from only to jump when Saber reappeared.

"Come we don't have much time they have almost broken through the seals that hold Brutus!" Saber yelled at them as one everyone touched the cat and reappeared in a hallway with Blood Spiral troops trying to break the big door that was pulsating with magic before the Huntik team could move to try and beat back the Spirals the castle shook as they succeeded in tearing down the magic and flinging the door open all but a handful of spirals ran into vault. As the Huntik team moved to fight Lok, Sophie and two others appeared in a flash of fire and the other two dove at the Spirals knocking them unconscious in a matter of seconds.

A.N

I apologize for the delay I have been very busy with school and just recently got time to write. For those of you hoping for a wedding and honeymoon scene I might do a one shot of it or might add it at the end of this story not sure please let me know what you think and leave a review.


End file.
